The present invention relates to dispensers for pet food and water, and more particularly to a dispenser having cooperatively sized parts that are nestable for selectively locking a pair of dispensers together.
While pet food dispensers for dispensing food as well as water to a pet may be economical to manufacture, shipping costs represent a significant element of the overall product cost to a retailer. Such dispensers have unique shapes requiring special packaging which may add to the overall volume and space required for displaying the dispenser on a retailer""s shelf.
It is therefore desirable to economically package pet food dispensers for shipping as well as display purposes.
In accordance with the present invention, a pet food dispenser is provided that is selectively nestable to a similarly configured dispenser for selectively locking a pair of dispensers together for shipping and display purposes. The dispenser includes a reservoir for storing food. A cap is provided for the reservoir. A base is connected to the reservoir which includes a bowl for receiving food from the reservoir. The cap includes an extension for nestably mating with the bowl of another dispenser.